Let The Rain Come Down
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: After a day of non-stop raining, Gears nearly goes insane from annoyance and frustration and Optimus believes he has the right treatment for it. ::More Than A Leader series::


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of its characters.

**This is part of the "More Than A Leader" series, which will be about Optimus Prime and his relationships with the Autobots. It will mostly on the view of the said Autobot and how they perceive Optimus, whether he is a hero, friend, fatherly figure, brother, leader or something else to them. **

**This one-shot can stand alone, without support or continuance from the other soon-to-come stories. You can read the stories in whatever order you wish.**

**Gears ... Gears ... Gears ... What's there to say about Gears, the grumpy mech of the Autobots? Other than the fact he's grumpy. Maybe because he can so grumpy all the time that I was inspired to write this.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Let The Rain Come**

_Pitter. Platter_

_Drip. Drop._

_Splash. Splosh. _

If Gears heard another sound related to that annoying, earthly phenomenon called rain, he thinks he'll go insane.

It had been raining for past eight hours, which pretty made up the whole day. No sunlight. No blue sky. No birds chirping merrily away. Just stormy clouds and rain. And plenty of mud, which Sunstreaker delighted to throw at unwary passing bystanders.

And it wasn't just the fact that it has been raining for the entire day that was driving Gears crazy. It was the fact that no one else was bothered by it! The younger mechs, such as Bumblebee and Bluestreak, ran outside to attempt and catch a few drops in their mouth like Spike had taught them. The older ones simply shrugged it off. Astonishingly, even Huffer and Red Alert saw nothing depressing or suspicious about it. Of course, Perceptor had a great interest in this "rather extraordinary occurrence that has the ability to evaporate, condense and precipitates, in different varieties, at different temperatures, which includes many other factors, such as air pressure, relative humidity, the warm and cold fronts and - " By then, Gears had already dozed off. Not one of the other Autobots saw the rain as a threat – or a nuisance – other than him.

He shot another moody glare at the murky windows, soggy with the lashing rain. It reminded him of this war, this miserable, wretched war that has now involved this planet. It would only drag on seemingly with no end to it. Add a cupful of howling wind, a pinch of thunder, two tablespoons of streaking lightning bolts, with a dash of churning storm clouds and you'll get a perfect battlefield to fight another ceaseless battle with the Decepticons.

Rain's depressing influence has even affected the media. It was in those sappy television shows that many Autobots has come to like. It happens when tragedy strikes at the most inopportune moment. When a character is betrayed by the one he trusted the most. When a soon-to-be married couple are forced to separate due to some evil plot of another jealous character. It was so cliché and often used that it annoys Gears to death.

It was as if nature herself had a personal grudge against him, wanting to spite and mock him. At least, back in Cybertron, he could understand why some things happen the way they happen. He grimaced, begrudgingly noting the unpredictability of Earth. How sometimes it can be too hot, too cold, too snowy, too windy, too cloudy, too sandy, too wet, too icy, too crowded, too empty … just too much of everything. Was everything on this planet against him?

" You need to lighten up, that's what." Jazz, cheeky grin and all, lectured him after the mech's near breakdown late in the afternoon, with rain stubbornly refusing to let up. " It's just rain. A little rain never hurt anybody."

Hurt anybody? Then why in the name of Primus was he suffering?!

Prime just walked in just in time to see Gears being held back by a much larger Trailbreaker, while attempting to strangle Jazz, who quickly hid behind his commander with another sassy grin of his. "Gears. Outside now," was Prime's only order to the deranged mech.

They stepped out to the hallways and Prime merely beckoned Gears to follow him, who was left wondering what his punishment would be for trying to kill a fellow Autobot. Not to mention a higher ranking officer. And a lieutenant at that too. " I have been receiving many accounts from many Autobots of your particular dislike of the rain," Prime commented, slowing his stride for the smaller mech to catch up.

Gears fumed indignantly. So they were all talking behind his back, were they? " Pardon for my outburst," he scowled, not at all sorry. " But I see no point in having rain. It's no help whatsoever! Only an inconvenience, in my opinion. Cybertron didn't have any rain. Why did we have to come here, to a planet where it _would_ rain?"

Prime had a pondering look on his face at the end of Gears' rant, rubbing the bottom of his chin thoughtfully, a habit he picked up from Sparkplug. " True. Cybertron doesn't have rain," Prime murmured to himself. He looked up at Gears, sudden inspiration written across his face. " Follow me," he commanded and without warning, he transformed, waiting expectedly for Gears to do the same. The mech sighed and transformed into his pick-up truck form and accompanied Prime out of the _Ark_.

For many minutes, they drove in silence. Gears grumbled as the raindrops sprinkled uncomfortably on his armor. He shivered, trying to gather as much warmth he could muster. Prime didn't seem to notice. He trudged ahead, his engines rumbling softly amidst the thudding of the rain. More than once, Gears tried to get his commander's attention but Prime neither replied nor slowed down.

Prime finally halted on top of a low cliff. The rain continued to descend and Gears was left miserable and surly, his patience frayed. He kept glancing at Prime, who was now as silent and still as the trees behind them, as if waiting for something. Exasperated, he began thinking and listing ways to extract retribution on his so-called friends. So caught up in his plans for revenge, he didn't notice that the rain had stopped until Prime nudged him and pointed below.

For once, no nasty comment or a grumble was uttered from Gears. It was – the word left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth – pretty. Mist had enveloped the fields, trees and hills, stealing away colour, leaving but a paler comparison behind. The sun was beginning to set, basking all in its golden, fiery glow. Far in the distance, barely distinguishable, a blend of colours can be seen, jumbled, coalesced, mashed together. One moment, he squinted to glimpse of ruby red, only for it to be replaced by a blue-green hue, fading into a blurred violet (or was it purple?), fused of honey yellow and jolly orange. It was hard to tell which colour began and which one ended. Gears caught himself making a mental note to ask Perceptor later.

" Rather remarkable, this occurrence called a rainbow," Prime revealed for Gears' benefit. " Its most common appearance occurs after raining. The same rain you have come to loathe," he added with a touch of amusement.

But how can something like this amazing event come from something so insufferable and dull? As if sensing the question lingering in the air, Prime answered with a question of his own.

" Isn't that how life is? Only through difficulties and trials can we grow, learn and mature. If it wasn't for those challenges, would we be able to tell right from wrong? Know what it means to lose rather than to gain? To feel happiness after experiencing sadness? Would we be able to taste victory if we haven't been defeated before? You see Gears, we can't truly appreciate the good in life if we don't experience the bad in it as well."

A reverberation of wheels and engines interrupted their conversation as a group of Autobots came surging in their direction. They pulled up beside Prime, whistling at the scene before them. " Now that isn't something you see every day," Hoist remarked softly. Many mechs rumbled in agreement and so did Gears.

" Let's go home," he said, revving his engines.

The Autobots raised an optic at this surprisingly pleasant side of the usual grouchy mech. " Whoa, Gears in a happy mood for once?" Bluestreak exclaimed, amazement written across his features.

" Maybe his personality chips were taken out again," Jazz suggested, grinning.

His contentment thinning, Gears snapped out. " Shut your mouthplates before I weld them shut."

There were a few smirks and scattered jabs but they all knew Gears could - and would - never carry out his threats. They merely slapped Gears on the back and rubbed his head teasingly before skipping away from Gears' angry death threats and vicious grumbling. Prime smiled underneath his battle mask and told the Autobots they were heading back to base. Gears took one last glance at the rainbow before joining the others.

He absently wondered when it would rain again.


End file.
